Lobster Claws
"Lobster Claws" is the first segment of the seventh episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on June 22, 2015 alongside "Sleep Spells". Synopsis When Ludo fires one of his monster minions, Lobster Claws, Marco and Star attempt to help him adjust to life on Earth. Plot Star and Marco are having their usual battle with Ludo and his minions before school. When Beard Deer grabs and holds Star, Ludo sends Lobster Claws to grab the wand from her, only to accidentally pluck Beard Deer's antler. Star uses the opportunity to blast Ludo and his minions away as she and Marco happily go back to school. As Ludo and his minions open the portal to return back home, Ludo fires Lobster Claws for his incompetence, leaving him devastated. Star and Marco return to see Lobster Claws solemnly lie on the ground and he tells them what happened. While Marco sympathizes with him, Star insists that all monsters are evil and that he does not deserve their sympathy. Marco resolves to turn Lobster Claws around after he admits that he has always wanted to be good. Marco and Star take Lobster Claws around the neighborhood to teach him about what he should do around people. Lobster Claws punches a bicyclist, resulting in Marco telling him to be wary of how people want to be treated and that he should take into account how he wishes to be treated in return. He next tries to help a kitten out of a tree for a little girl (where he then tries to eat them), rescue a woman's "baby" from a burning house (the baby was a piano and Lobster Claws runs out back to eat ice cream) and help an old lady cross the street (he ends up causing fire and devastation). As Marco tries to plan a new tactic, Star tries to convince Lobster Claws that he has always been a villain and that she will try to get him his job back. Star lures Ludo and his minions back out for another fight with Lobster Claws coming in to "defeat" Star. At the last minute however, Lobster Claws succeeds in grabbing the wand causing it to change and earning black eyes. When Star tries breaking through to him, the wand changes again with Lobster Claws briefly gaining control. As both sides argue, Marco eventually runs up and knocks the wand out of his claws, allowing Star to defeat the monsters again. Ludo rehires Lobster Claws after gaining a new amount of respect from his time holding the wand and Star admits to a defeated Marco that he was right and that Lobster Claws did have some good in him. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk as Ludo *Brian Posehn as Lobster Claws *Fred Tatasciore as Beard Deer *Kari Wahlgren as Little Girl Trivia * Star is revealed to have a very poor grasp at Earth history as she believes that Benjamin Franklin's electricity experiment with the kite was him battling a monster. * The episode is noteworthy in that it plants the seeds in Star's mind for monster and mewman reformation and unionizing. She starts off the episode outright saying that all monsters are evil, but by the end begins to see that there is some good in them. Goofs * After Beard Deer gets his antler cut off, he returns with a bandage around his head to reattach the antler. However, in one brief shot, he is missing the bandage. International Premieres *July 16, 2015 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *August 12, 2015 (Australia) *September 30, 2015 (Latin America) *October 11, 2015 (Turkey) *October 25, 2015 (Poland) *November 8, 2015 (Spain) *November 27, 2015 (Israel) *February 12, 2016 (Japan) *February 14, 2016 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Promotional Images Lobster Claws Promo.jpg Screenshots Lobster Claws 6.png Lobster Claws 7.png Lobster Claws 8.jpg|Star talking about Benjamin Franklin Lobster Claws 9.jpg|Star spots Lobster Claws Lobster Claws 1.jpg Lobster Claws 5.png Lobster_Claws_3.jpg Lobster Claws 2.jpg Royal Magic Wand 5.png Lobster Claws 10.jpg Lobster Claws 11.jpg Lobster Claws 12.jpg Lobster Claws 13.jpg External links *Lobster Claws at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Television episodes